Yshan - Solitude
by M. Kye
Summary: Yshan se retrouve en Silithus, dans un décor apocalyptique et face à un ennemi incompréhensible. Elle est seule, et ce qu'elle ressent ébranle toutes ses certitudes. L'acide de Silithus dissout les masques que chacun érige pour se protéger, et force à regarder en face ce qu'on est réellement, et ce qu'on peut encore perdre. One-shot, OC. Postérieur à "Souvenirs à la dérive".


_Disclaimer : je ne possède rien de World of Warcraft, même pas les persos que j'ai créé dans le jeu (selon les termes de l'EULA)._

 _Ecrit en 2005-2006, pendant mon époque Odyssea [RP / Kirin Tor], pour donner un autre aperçu de ce qu'il y avait dans la tête d'Yshan [NE / F / Warrior], qui était un de mes alts jusqu'à la sortie de BC et est devenu mon personnage principal par la suite. Ne correspond à aucune quête particulière en jeu - c'est plus un instantané de ce que j'avais ressenti en jouant dans cette zone._

* * *

Yshan, accoudée à la balustrade de bois, laisse le choc de l'air froid passer sur elle comme une vague, pour se disperser et s'éteindre.

Devant elle, le ciel prend peu à peu les couleurs orangées d'une nouvelle aube, alors que les étoiles, points blancs perçant de leur lumière aride le velours bleu, disparaissent une à une, entraînées inexorablement vers le néant du jour.

La mort est partout, même dans l'étendue limpide.

Dans l'air desséché, les choses paraissent plus proches - plus inquiétantes aussi. Les montagnes lointaines découpent leurs arêtes sombres comme une mâchoire aux multiples dents, piège béant ouvert largement sur le désert en attendant de se refermer dans un claquement sec. Des vagues de dunes crevées de rochers ocres s'étirent depuis l'horizon pour venir lécher le pied du promontoire gris auquel sont accrochés quelques bâtiments austères, mer de poussière ondulant dans son assaut du dernier rivage.

Et le bruit - le bruit est partout. Un grondement terrible, grave, celui de milliers d'ailes chitineuses crissant l'une contre l'autre, celui de milliers de mandibules claquant à l'unisson - le bourdonnement d'un insecte multiplié à l'infini et renvoyé en écho entre les rochers, hurlement de meute patiente.

Volonté incompréhensible de destruction dévorante...

Silithus.

Le regard de l'elfe se porte sur sa gauche, vers cette colonne indistincte environnée d'une brume vibrante. Ca et là, sur la frange du voile, on peut distinguer un point noir séparé de la masse, guetteur isolé en vol stationnaire à la périphérie de l'essaim gigantesque, du nuage impénétrable entourant la ruche qui bat comme un coeur lent et impitoyable.

Un guetteur isolé - trois mètres de chitine plus dure que l'acier, de mandibules tranchantes comme des rasoirs, et d'aiguillon empoisonné. Un prédateur au service de l'intelligence mauvaise tapie derrière les murs de terre et de roc...

Yshan réprime un frisson, mais son regard ne se détourne pas.

Comme en écho lointain, un murmure franchit les lieues et perce le grondement sourd pour venir, aigu, à ses oreilles - un cri de douleur, un cri d'agonie. Encore une vie engloutie par le sable, trop seul, trop vulnérable...

Les sentinelles du fort Cénarien ne cillent pas. Pas un ne bouge, pas un ne fait de mouvement pour aller se porter au secours de quelqu'un que tous savent déjà perdu. La guerre désespérée contre cet ennemi implacable a placé la survie du plus grand nombre bien avant la compassion pour la souffrance individuelle. La discipline, le devoir, la rigueur... les elfes et les taurens aux armes du Cercle sont des rouages dont l'âme s'effiloche à mesure que leur efficacité s'accroit, qui perdent, dans leur volonté inextinguible de ne pas faillir, leur individualité...

Que fait-elle ici ?

Ses doigts se referment sur la rambarde de bois abrasé par la poussière, et les phalanges blanchissent alors qu'elle serre, inconsciemment, à s'en faire hurler de douleur...

Le visage reste impassible, les yeux ne cillent pas, les lames bleues des tatouages sont immobiles, figés dans le marbre pâle.

Les ennemis défilent dans sa mémoire, autant de morsures et de blessures qui, réunies, font vaciller la raison... le feu et les coups des fanatiques du Marteau du Crépuscule au visage déformé par la haine, le poison brûlant des scorpides, le choc étourdissant de la charge des vers des sables, les lames acérées des mandibules silithides...

Pour qui se bat-elle ?

En bas, dans les dunes, dans l'ombre des rochers ocre perçant le sol comme des abcès, ils attendent, tous. Ils l'attendent, elle et des dizaines d'autres, loups solitaires venus chercher pitance dans les mâchoires du piège qui les usera jusqu'à la poussière des os...

Chacun dos au rocher, chacun seul. Les regards sont autant de défis muets, autant de calculs. L'étranger qui passe peut être celui qui sauve comme celui qui laisse mourir pour abattre l'ennemi affaibli, sous l'oeil impassible des sentinelles du Cercle Cénarien, juges impartiaux de la tourmente des âmes.

 _Pense à ton but_

Dans l'ombre des mandibules géantes qui crèvent le sol boursouflé pour en écarter les replis et amener au jour les rejetons affamés des entrailles de la terre, elle les voit... cadavres d'insectes sur le dos, les pattes repliées sur l'abdomen en un dernier réflexe de crispation, le corps lacéré. Morceaux de chitines découpés soigneusement pour préserver leur texture et leur solidité...

Qui a-t-elle perdu ?

Qui a-t-elle sauvé ?

Derrière elle, il y a le fracas d'autres combats et l'ombre d'autres ennemis.

 _Songe à ta fin_

Elle se voit, adossée au rocher affleurant, presque aveuglée par la sueur et le sang, les muscles hurlant leur douleur dans un silence de plomb, torturés par la volonté de tenir, frapper, tenir encore... frapper encore...

Derrière elle, il n'y a que le contact froid et dur du roc.

 _... ma vie entre tes mains..._

Elle n'avait pas tout dit, ce jour-là. Un fragment de mémoire à retrouver, la fureur du combat, la nécessité vitale de vaincre... et ensuite, le calme après la tempête, laisser l'âme dériver au fil des nuages pour retrouver son centre et laisser la fureur s'éteindre... pour laisser à Tima le temps de comprendre...

Mais cette confiance absolue ne pouvait pas suffire... sans volonté d'exister, la flamme de vie irait s'éteindre d'elle-même, se laisserait mourir debout...

 _Songe à ta fin. Pense à ton but._

Volonté de vaincre, pas pour soi, mais pour préserver celle qui tenait sa vie entre ses mains... Que l'une tombe et l'autre mourrait aussi.

Son regard dérive, effleurant un troll juché sur sa monture saurienne, notant sans s'y attarder la femme vêtue de noir cherchant les ombres pour s'y fondre dans un réflexe instinctif de prédateur, butant sur la silhouette massive d'un chaman tauren arborant la parure de combat rituelle et tenant, dans son poing, une hache gigantesque...

Autant de gens différents, mantes religieuses solitaires, chacun pensant d'abord à sa propre survie et à son propre combat, chacun ne pouvant compter que sur lui-même.

Elle ramène son regard vers le Pilier Grouillant environné de la masse bourdonnante de la ruche en colère, de la danse hypnotique de mille et mille guerriers insectoïdes au service d'une seule volonté.

Le froid de l'air n'est que l'écho du gel de son esprit.

A l'est, rouge du sang des morts à venir, l'orbe solaire se révèle lentement, inondant le Fort Cénarien de la lueur d'une aube inexorable.


End file.
